bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shūhei Hisagi/Archive 2
soul society arc ive got to things to say firstly can i take out the last sentence in the first paragraph in the society arc because thats got something to do with yumichika but not hisagi and also can i change the bit where it says it is possible yumichika released his true shikai to he did release it because in the souls book page 181 it shows yumichika releasig it against hisagiKaran8 (talk) 17:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) yea its probably alright to do that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Gif Ep219HisagiShikaiKazeshini.png|Current Pic I recently made a gif of Kazeshini in action for my personal page. But Salubri left a message saying that maybe a gif would be better for the article as well. So I made another gif for use in the article that shows the moment of Kazeshini's initially release. But I thought I would put both gifs up here and see which one people like more. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The gifs are great as always but are they really necessary in this case? Kazeshini is a Melee-weapon, its only effect is that Hisagi is very profficient in its use, changing the direction of the chain and so. I think the single picture is fine because it shows the weapon in its entirety with a single shot, while the gif requires to wait for the scene to "scroll up" to see the whole thing, so you never get to see it all together. Unless I misunderstood you and you're talking about having both the picture and the gif, then I'd prefer the one you did for your user page since it shows how Hisagi uses Kazeshini, the other one would seem quite redundant with the picture. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Lia on this one. There is nothing about Kazeshini that requires a GIF. The only thing that one could be used for is to show how he uses it but I don't think its necessary. I would vote to keep the still in place with no GIF but if a GIF were to be added then I would go with the one you made for your page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) The issue with the pic is a movement issue. While it is true Shuhei's possesses a melee zanpakuto its not anywhere similar to the melee ones such as zangetsu that we have seen so far. Its unique due to its kusari-gama like status and its use as such. It would be one think if it was commonly used the melee way but thats not how its use and showing it is important. The only issue with keeping the current pic is its pretty big in comparison to similar pics detailing a zanpakuto. Ill think on this.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Trivia So, Shuhei has this trivia about how Yamamoto didn't mention his Zanpakuto as a dual-bladed one and it has been sitting there for quite a while. Why we need it is beyond me. It is quite obvious it wasn't mentioned because a) Kubo didn't want to reveal the nature of his Zanpakuto or b) he hadn't even planned Kazeshini's design yet. Either way, I find it to be quite the useless triva and it only encourages people to add speculative theories as to why it wasn't mentioned (and we all know we've spent months reverting those speculative attempts to complete that sentence). So is it plausible to consider deleting it? Just a thought I've been pondering on for quite a while already. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I am for it. Its a pretty bad trivia point anyway--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:30, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm for it as well. I honestly never saw the point to begin with, and to this day, we still have to revert edits that begin it "It could be because..." or "It was likely because...". In the long run, I think it'll be a good idea for use to get rid of it, so I'm for getting rid of it as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No objections from me either. It is a very leading statement, just asking for people to write more and adds nothing of value. 19:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I just removed it. The whole Yama-jii thing was a bit of guess work. As stated, the meta explanation is that Kubo hadn't decided what Hisagi's Zanpakuto was going to be but we don't really have to go to a meta level to come-up with a reason. Simplest explanation is that Yama-jii didn't remember/didn't care about the zanpakuto of a lowly vice-captaion when talking about Kyoraku and Ukitake's zanpakutos. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Image in Trivia Section Is it okay to add an image to the trivia section of the article? I want to add the image depicting the sixty-eight on his cheek in episode 218. :Having seen the image I'm going to disagree with this as it doesn't look like they've written 68 but that it is just a matter of distance from the subject that it appears unclear!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) There is no problem with adding relevant images to trivia, but in this case I have to agree with Sun. Plus (for future reference) it was decided a couple of months ago that we were not going to do these one-off animation error type trivia on character pages. It is better suited to the episode summary pages instead. 18:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's fine, should I add it to a trivia section on episode 218's page then, or should it not be added at all. I won't add the image, because as you both said the image might just be unclear because of the distance. Age How old was shuuhei when he was saved from being eaten by a hollow (when he was a child) We were not graced with that knowledge. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:06, January 22, 2014 (UTC)